


Не можешь победить — возглавь

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom





	Не можешь победить — возглавь

Вся эта история с Кэпом натолкнула Тони на мысль, что стоит искать достаточно изящный и вместе с тем эффектный выход из того положения (если не позы), в котором оказались Мстители относительно правительства и «Большой восьмерки». А потом Питер в своей непосредственной манере случайно ляпнул, что Тони неплохо бы смотрелся в Белом доме, и где-то с этого момента судьба Америки была предрешена.

***

— То есть ты хочешь баллотироваться в президенты? — неверяще переспросила Пеппер.

— Вообще-то я сказал, что хочу перебраться в Вашингтон, но ты верно уловила суть дела.

— И кто же, — осторожным тоном, словно бы Тони был опасным умалишенным, спросила она, — заронил эту блестящую идею в твою голову?

— Никто.

Пеппер смерила его полным скепсиса взглядом.

— Разумеется. А Питер просто проходил мимо с плакатом «Тони в президенты», так?

— Все-то ты знаешь, — улыбнулся Тони мечтательно и капельку влюбленно.

Пеппер никогда не была набожной, но в этот момент ей очень захотелось помолиться за все их грешные души.

— Тони, ты уверен, что это безопасно? Вспомни хотя бы Кеннеди…

— Во-первых, у бедняги Джона не было ни брони, ни моей Пятницы, — перебил ее на середине фразы Тони, —, а во вторых, его убийца уже третий месяц жрет бананы и жарится на солнышке в Ваканде, а Пятница держит его под наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю.

Тони достал телефон и продемонстрировал Пеппер фотографию Зимнего Солдата, который, судя по плавкам в весёленькую пальму и равномерный загар, был на полпути к званию Солдата Летнего.

— Ты же мне поможешь? — Тони все так же довольно улыбался своей придумке.

— Так, мистер, больше я на эту уловку не поведусь, — покачала головой Пеппер. — В прошлый раз, когда я согласилась на подобную авантюру, я оказалась управляющей крупнейшей компании по эту сторону океана. Я поддержу любое твое решение, но добровольцев на неблагодарный административный труд советую искать в другом месте.

Она подошла ближе, обняла Тони и, ехидно встрепав ему волосы, ушла из кабинета. Через секунду с потолка рухнул Питер и расстроено произнес:  
— Не прокатило, да?

— Ты и сам видел.

— У нас есть запасной план?

— Позвоним Наташе. После фиаско со ЩИТом она просила меня подыскать ей симпатичную офисную работенку с официальным трудоустройством и полной медицинской страховкой.


End file.
